Don't Fall For Me
by itsalwaysnaley
Summary: Haley was broken. With her parents recently abandoning her, she has to learn to cope with the repercussions of a new type of hurt: loneliness. Summer's kicking in, and she's more torn than ever. It's time for their final hoorah after graduation. She told Nathan not to fall for her.. But what happens when he does? Will she love him back? Does he love her enough to try to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_"You're new at this, aren't you?" She giggled a soft, warm breath along his neck._

_"How are you so sure?" He replied, rubbing her back._

_"Because I'm new at this, too." She traced a trail of kisses from his neck to his mouth._

_He flipped them over against the wall, kissing her nose delightfully and softly. She scrunched her face, containing her giggles in. She couldn't remember a time when she was so comfortable with someone. They were in a closet, playing 7 minutes in Heaven. It may be a pretty childish game, but you're never too old to make-out in a closet with a person by chance. _

_"But just so you know, I'm not new at this. I'm just new at all of this with a girl that I actually like."_

_"Be careful, Nathan." She whispered up at him. "Don't fall in love with me."_

_Don't fall in love with her? It's not like he could control his feelings if they ever became something more for her. She was by far the prettiest girl he's ever encountered at school._

_"Our 7 minutes are up." She patted his chest and walked out of the closet._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Fall For Me**

**AN: This is a major AU. Almost all of the characters are completely different personality-wise. Haley comes off as bitter and serious, kind of like the way she was in the show towards the end of season 7 when Lydia died. Just a fair warning. Hope you like this short story!**

* * *

"Whooooh!" Brooke held her hands up as Haley and Nathan made their way back to their circle of friends.

Haley didn't bother to look at Nathan for the rest of the game. He knew because he had been staring at her since the second they walked out of the closet. Him and Haley had such a history together.

They've known each other since they were in diapers. Haley had always been the fun out-going type, but she knew her boundaries. For someone so brilliant, she realy was the life of a party. Lucas was Haley's best friend, and Nathan's half-brother. They grew up pretty well together since Karen and Deb shared a mutual hatred for their father, Dan. It was easy for Haley and Nathan to become friends and it's not like they had much of a choice. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tutor-girl.." Brooke thought for a moment, rubbing her chin for an extra effect. "Truth or Dare?"

She shrugged. Brooke already knew basically everything about Haley-all her secrets, thoughts, and feelings. "Dare."

She smirked, "That's why I love you, Hales. I dare you to drink 4 shots of vodka."

Haley giggled. She was a lightweight and everyone knew it. 2 shots of vodka and she'd already be wasted. "It's on, Davis." She shook her head before taking 4 shots of the devil's blood.

"Damn, you're a trooper, Hales." Lucas rubbed her back as she scrunched her face.

"I'll be out cold in a few hours." She tied her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Alright, Luke. Truth or Dare?"

He eyed his best friend for a moment before answering, "Dare.."

She wiggled her eyebrows as she smirked, "I dare you to kiss my lovely Brookie."

Brooke gasped, "You've got some balls, don't ya, Tutor-girl?"

Lucas squinted his eyes. Everyone knew he had feelings for Brooke and vice-versa, they just never did anything about it. He leaned over to kiss the brunette. He kept it light and gentle, not wanting to dig in too deep.

"Okay." Lucas clapped as he pulled away. "Nate, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Brooke shook her head, "Way to break the dare streak, Nate."

"Hahahahahaahahaahahaaahah!" Haley slurred out, laughing at Brooke's sarcasm. Her sloppiness caused everyone to laugh out. It's only been about 10 minutes and she was already full of it.

"Who would you date in this circle of friends?" Lucas gave him his famous smolder.

Nathan didn't hesitate for a second to answer. "Haley."

"You were pretty quick with that one." Mouth commented.

Nathan shrugged, "It wasn't that hard of a question."

Haley was too drunk to even pay attention to Nathan's answer and he knew it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have answered.

"Hey guys, I gotta get going. Ellie's waiting for me at the house and I don't want to do anything _too_ scandalous." Peyton said, nodding her head towards Haley as she got up.

"Same here." Skills said as he followed Peyton up.

Lucas checked his watch, "I should leave, too. Curfew calls." He shrugged.

Brooke waved at everyone as they got up to leave, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

Nathan stayed seated as he watched Haley fumble around on the hard-wood floor.

Brooke giggled, "She's so cute when she's knocked out."

"I can take her home." He offered.

"Okay. But be careful for her parents. They most likely aren't home right now but if they are, try to sneak her up." Brooke patted his shoulder as she stared at her good friend. "I know you like her, Nathan."

He picked the petite blonde up into his arms, "I know I shouldn't like her but I do." He mumbled loud enough for Brooke to hear as he watched Haley fall into a slow, deep sleep.

"She's just going through a lot right now, with her parents leaving and stuff. Just try not to hammer her with your feelings yet."

He nodded as he made his way out. "Thanks, Brooke."

Nathan understood that she was going through a lot and that she wasn't interested in having any type of relationship. That's why he hasn't spoken up about his feelings for her yet. He knew it'd be just another weight on her shoulders and she didn't need the extra pressure.

"Hey, Lucas..." Haley whispered, still half-asleep in Nathan's arms. She didn't bother to open her eyes.

Nathan didn't reply. She thought he was Lucas.

"_Don't tell Nathan I like him_." She spoke softly before quickly passing out again.

He chuckled softly, lightly brushing his thumb across her forehead, moving her hair out of her face. God only knows how much he wants her.

* * *

"Close the blinds." Haley groaned as the light of day interrupted her dreams.

"Get drunk, much?" Taylor snickered as she opened the window up, exposing even more sunshine into the room. "The sun's not even that bad."

"I'm not groaning at the sun I'm groaning at your hideous FACE." Haley yelled as she tossed into her bed sheets, covering her face with her pillow.

Taylor shook her head, "I was a senior in high-school once and you know damn well I got drunk all the time, too."

"The difference is that I don't even drink all the time, only occasionally." She said as she popped her head out for a moment to reply.

Her older sister crossed her arms, trying her best to be stern and forceful. "Just because you don't have a date on a Saturday night doesn't mean you have to get yourself wasted, Hales." She said, trying to get under her skin.

"Go away, Tay." She sat up, rubbing her forehead. She really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with her older sister, especially when her head was practically throbbing.

"Knock-knock." A deep voice called out as he knocked on the side of her bedroom door. "Coffee for Haley James."

Haley turned around and saw her good friend standing with two cups of brewed heaven. "Hi, Nathan." She moaned, reaching out for her coffee.

"Mocha with 2 cubes of sugar." He proclaimed persistently.

"Just the way I like it.." She slightly smiled through her aching forehead. "Thanks, Nathan. You really didn't have to come over on a Saturday morning to deliver coffee."

"Try not to get pregnant." Taylor hissed as she left the two alone.

Haley rolled her eyes. Boy, was Taylor something else. Nathan just chuckled. He was used to Taylor being sarcastic and insolent.

"I hate her." She shut her eyes and leaned against the foot of her bed.

"She's not that bad.."

"More like inconsiderate and barbarian." She shook her head, "She acts like I lost my virginity or something when all I did was have a little fun last night."

Nathan adored how pure Haley was. She wasn't like all the other girls at school and she didn't try to be. Guys stereotype her just because she's a cheerleader and that bothered him because she wasn't like them. She respected her religion and beliefs and wanted to wait until marriage, when she was in love and a little bit older.

"She's just being a big sister, Hales." He watched as she sipped her coffee.

She sighed and opened her eyes to catch him gazing at her, "Listen, buddy, I know I'm acting like such a prick right now but I'm just really exhausted." She spoke with no emotion. "My parents are moving out so I supposed I should just get used to being smothered by Taylor."

"It's fine." He spoke quickly. "I should get going, anyways. You should get some rest." He got up and fluffed her pillow for her.

He knew she liked him, she admitted it when she was drunk. _A drunk diary is a true diary_. But she sure didn't show it.

"Thanks again, Nathan." She grabbed his hand and patted it. "You're the best."

"I know." He said before she drifted into a peaceful sleep again.

* * *

"Don't get drunk tonight, Hales." Taylor shouted when she saw her little sister swinging her keys around on her way to the front door.

"Don't count on it." She replied dispassionately, shutting the door behind her.

Lately, she hasn't showed much emotion, and when she did, it usually came off as cold and unpleasant. But who could blame her? Her parents were on the brink of abandoning her.

She was always close with her parents, especially her mom. Haley got her mom's brains and her dad's humor. But they've always dreamed of backpacking the country in a motor-home, and with Haley now 18 and legal, they figured she didn't need them anymore. So, they followed their dreams, and now they're leaving.

She didn't understand why they were so quick on leaving, though. Were they really that selfish? In a few days, she'd be graduating high-school and she needed to have _someone_ there to celebrate with her- someone other than Taylor.

But in a way, she was grateful to have Taylor. At least she didn't leave her, even though she should be in college and working. Even so, Haley was bitter. She's never felt more alone in her life and she didn't want to add on to the loneliness.

Sometimes she missed her old self. She missed being happy and giddy and care-free. She wasn't depressed or anything, but she missed it when her only troubles were studying for a History exam. She missed a lot of things. But now, she missed her parents, and she wasn't sure if anything can fill that void.

Maybe if she didn't let anyone else in, she wouldn't have to face the trauma of losing them. If she just closed her heart for good, maybe, just _maybe_, she wouldn't have to feel the pain of the repercussions of yet another broken heart.

The petite blonde headed towards Nathan's beach house. That was where the party was.

"Hey, Haley." Tim waved at her as she entered the house.

"Just give me a beer, Tim." She asserted. She was pretty close with Tim. Sure, they weren't the best of friends but he always looked out for her and she appreciated it.

"Someone's thirsty." He chuckled. "They're over in the cooler." He kicked his head towards the kitchen and continued to mingle.

She made her way through the crowd of people dancing against each other and grabbed herself a beer or two. She wasn't exactly the drinking type, but lately, she made a few exceptions. And beer wasn't her favorite type of alcohol, but if it buzzed her out, she was all for it.

She didn't usually come to parties alone. Normally Brooke would hop along, and Haley would be the designated driver considering the fact that Brooke was a dedicated drinker. The party never started until Brooke and Haley walked in together, but she wasn't in the mood to party.

Haley found a comfortable spot on some rocks facing the waves. She managed to avoid Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton and drank peacefully away from the party. She began reminiscing the times her and her mom came down to the beach together. From the times they built sandcastles and buried each other in the sand, to the times they got second degree sunburns from laying out on the sand watching the waves. The beach was just one of many of their sanctuaries.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice came from behind, interrupting her thoughts.

She recognized the familiar face and shook her head. "You don't have to waste your change. I'll be consumed enough to spill a few of my dirtiest secrets in just a second." She divulged, referring to the four-or-some empty bottles of beer beside her.

He sat next to her on the rock. "Getting drunk by yourself at a party is lousy, Haley. Who knows what you'll do or where you'll end up while you're buzzed."

"Just leave me alone, Nathan." She replied with no effort. She didn't bother to look at him.

"No! Haley, you've been this way for the past week and it's becoming a real bad habit."

"Just-leave-me-alone, _Nathan_." She enunciated in a rude manner, now facing him. "Just because my parents are gone doesn't mean I need another set of them."

He knew better than to yell or argue with her. He knew she didn't mean anything she was saying. She was going through a rough patch, so he didn't take anything she was saying to heart. He smelled alcohol on her, but it wasn't strong enough to come off as 4 bottles. "Haley, did you really drink 4 bottles of beer?" He questioned her, not believing she was even intoxicated.

She didn't respond for a moment. But given the fact that he wasn't budging, she gave in. "No.." She sighed, throwing the bottles down. "Every time I opened another bottle, I didn't find the will to drink it so I just tossed it out 'till the bottle was empty." She kept a straight, unamused face. I _hate_ beer."

"I knew it. Come on, Hales. You're better than this."

"Nathan, just go." She said in a hush voice, "I don't need your crap right now."

He shook his head and stood from the rock, facing her with the most distinct sense of helplessness. Her words stayed well put in his mind as he walked away. '_Don't fall in love with me, Nathan.'_ then_ 'Don't tell Nathan I like him.' _

What the hell was wrong with her? How can she tell him not to fall in love with her? Who said that was even ever going to happen? Narcissistic. Who was she to tell him not to fall for her, when she liked him herself? Hypocrite.

He turned back for a moment, staring at her from a good distance. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, and his heart almost melted when he saw her break down in tears. She shook, forcing her face into her hands.

He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want her to cry. _She's too beautiful to cry._

* * *

**AN: So, I've had this idea for this story for quite a while now and I've been dying to share it with you all.. I still have Our Ultimatum in the works and of course I'll continue to update that but I kind of felt like I needed to post this story, too! Please let me know what you all think :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of these characters.**

* * *

"Hey, loves." Haley chirped as she joined her group of friends at the River Court. She was the last one there, as always.

Nathan watched as she sat on the bench with them, acting as if everything was all fine and dandy. How did she hide it so well?

"Oh good, Tutor-girl's here. Now that our brains have joined us, we can start brainstorming ideas for end of the year activities." Brooke clapped as her best friend joined the group.

"I think we should all save up for California." Lucas cocked his head, excited for his own idea.

"Yeah," Peyton snapped her fingers, "Ellie has a beach house down there we can probably rent for Summer."

"I'm so in for California. Great thinking, Luke." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows and faced the other two of her friends. "Hales? Nate? What do you think about going to Cali?"

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley, waiting for her response.

"Sounds like a good idea." Haley nodded slowly, not looking too excited or too opposed of it.

Eyes went on Nathan. He just shrugged, "I'm in."

Haley fixed her eyes across the table, over to the playground. This was where she grew up. Lydia would take her, Lucas, and Nathan to the playground every weekend when they were little kids. Every place was a memory for her. Maybe California would fix that.

"Ice-cream man!" Brooke jumped up as the ice cream truck came from around the corner of the park.

Peyton and Lucas followed behind her, laughing as Brooke ran for the truck.

Nathan stayed put and kept his eyes on Haley as she stayed still across from him. He noticed that she didn't say much ever since she arrived, and that bothered him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Am I overreacting?" She asked, quickly following his question. "About my parents. Am I wrong for being this bitter, and this distressed?" She stared at him straight in his blue, sparkling eyes.

Her eyes were empty of hope.

"No." He replied. "No, you're not overreacting." He said honestly. "Graduation is a big deal and your parents mean the world to you. It's selfish of them to leave right after your 18th birthday, telling you they're backpacking the country." She was half-way to tears, but he continued to speak. "God knows where they're at in that RV they bought. They basically told you you'll never see them again and even a part of _me_ is pissed off about that." He kept his eyes on hers. "They're missing out, Hales. They're missing out on seeing you begin the rest of your life."

Haley looked over to see Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton messing around at the playground. Nathan was right, and that's what was so wrong.

He hoped that'd help her get through her despair. But he knew it'd take a lot more than just a bitter-sweet speech of his.

She wanted to cry, and she wanted to scream. A few tears streamed down her face and she just let it all out.

"Don't cry, Haley.." He spoke softly. She was one of his best friends and it hurt him seeing her like this.

She wiped her tears and sniffled. "I just miss them, that's all." She tried to fight her emotions.

Here was a broken girl, trapped in her own broken thoughts. Literally the prettiest and most unique girl in all of Tree Hill- broken. Off the basketball court, Nathan was nothing. He wasn't smart, he wasn't interested in dating, and he was just... nothing. But here she was, one of his greatest friends growing up, torn. She was ripped to shreds and the happiness and joy inside of her was missing.

He liked her. He liked being with her regardless of the mini attacks she spat out at him at times. But there it was. It was nothing more than a crush, or so he thinks. To him, she was like fire: warm, searing, helpful-strong, dangerous, lethal. They were so different from each other. Absolute opposites, almost. It was reasons like this why he felt so connected to her- because she was his fire, and he was her rain.

It's not all analogies, though. There was something more to Haley that made him want her. Other than her great looks and spot-on physique, there was something much more to her than what was told skin-deep. Her laugh and the sound of her voice when she barely woke up, the way she screams when she sees a spider, the way she scrunches her face when she tries not to giggle, how she was so sarcastic yet naive- all of this, he loved. There was much more to Haley than just the physical attractions she gives out. Nathan sees it all, and he's the _only_ one who sees it all.

But it wasn't love. No no no, it was _not_ love.

"It's okay." Nathan assured her, once and for all. "It's okay."

* * *

It was Monday. Tree Hill High Graduation day. The day valedictorian, Haley James, looked forward to almost all her life.

"You look beautiful, Hales." A voice interrupted her thoughts as she stared herself down in the mirror. "Your dress, and the cap and gown.. You look beautiful."

She half-smiled at her older sister. "Thanks, Tay."

Taylor held her hands and faced her little sister, "I know I'm not mom and dad, but I'm proud of you, little sis." She smiled at her.

She wanted to cry as Taylor pulled her in for a warm embrace. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. All she ever did nowadays was cry, but she wasn't going to today. Happy tears, maybe. But she was not going to be sad today. Not for graduation.

"I should be on my way.." She said, pulling herself together. "Remember, you don't have to be at the school until an hour from now." She reminded her.

"Don't worry, Hales. I'll be there on time."

"Okay." She whispered serenely. It was time for her to graduate, and boy, was she ready.

She practiced her valedictorian speech over and over on the way to the school. She's had this speech ready since she was little. Lydia helped tweak at it, more so over the course of the years. Of course, Haley revised it to make sure it was at its best. Her words only grew since she was 10. She made it to the school, and from a distance, she caught sight of her best friends. She smiled, seeing them all together in their cap and gowns. This was it, they made it through hell _together. _

_"_Haleyyyy!" Brooke and Peyton greeted her, pulling each other in for a group hug.

"We did it, ladies. We're graduating." Brooke spoke warmly. She was close to tears and everyone knew it considering the fact that her voice wobbled as she spoke. "We've made it through everything, you guys. _Hoes over bros forever._" She cried out.

Haley began to cry, tears of absolute joy and success. "Don't make me cry, Brooke. We've all got out make-up to consider." She giggled.

"Just think: California tomorrow and the rest of Summer." Peyton chipped in, seeking only positivity.

"Haley." Nathan called out for her.

The three girls looked over to where he was calling her from. He was standing beside Principal Turner.

"There's your cue, Valedictorian-girl." Brooke rubbed her back, pulling her in for a final hug as a high-schooler.

Haley smiled, slowly making her way to the front of the line.

* * *

"Brooke Davis." Principal Turner announced, handing her her diploma.

* * *

"Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

"Lucas Scott."

* * *

"Nathan Scott."

* * *

"And last but not least, this class' valedictorian, Haley James."

The crowd clapped as she made her way ever so gracefully to the podium. She smiled, looking around at all the familiar faces she's surrounded herself with for the past 4 years.

_Haley's Graduation Speech (From 4x20) (I add a few things to it, btw)_

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare and we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunities to laugh and see the enchantment in the world and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. _

We've made it this far, all of us, together. With the help of our administration, pupils, teachers.." She paused. "Parents... We've all made it through high school. Four years of excessive learning not only academics, but life styles, human growth, _friendship_. For four years, we've gone through the same stuff as a group.. Hurt, rejection, mental and physical pain, heartbreak, failure.. But we've all succeeded through the failures, and we made it here, today. This is the start of our own greatness. We should give something to benefit our futures and our lives. We owe something to the world- we owe it our greatest achievements. Congratulations, graduating class of 2007. We made it."

She grinned as she finished her speech.

Cheers, tears, and joy roared, filling the entire room. It all made Haley feel somewhat better.

* * *

Nathan smothered his friends with hugs after the turning of the tassel. He hugged his parents and anyone else he could find in reach. His eyes get caught on a golden-haired female with the greatest smile in the world, walking towards him and his friends. He stopped what he was doing, and walked towards her, pulling her in for the sincerest embrace he ever gave.

"Congratulations, Hales. We made it." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud."

She hugged back, tightening their grips as she stuffed her face into his chest. She pulled him in, not looking forward to ever letting go.

This was his best friend in his arms, smiling and laughing. _This was her, ever so briefly.._

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter was short. I already have this story written up to chapter 5 so all I'm waiting for is your guys' feedback! If you have any suggestions for this story, just tell me because I can gladly try my best to incorporate some of your ideas into this. I don't know how short/long this story will be yet but I do know how the ending will be so just bare with me!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Fall For Me**

* * *

"If you ever need anything, Hales.." Taylor assured her as their plane was set to board passengers. "Just give me a call."

She half-smiled, gripping her carry-ons. "You're starting to sound a bit like Mom." She was squished in a tight embrace. Taylor was going to miss her.

"Have fun in California." Taylor waved as she let her little sister go.

Haley sighed. She was leaving the only person who hasn't left her, behind. She was soon welcome by her group of friends, who followed behind her as she boarded the plane.

"I'll sit with you, Hales." Lucas offered his all time bestfriend.

Haley saw that Brooke wanted to sit with Luke for the next few hours, and did her role as a good bestfriend. "Actually, Nathan and I wanted to sit over here in the back." She covered up, gesturing to the two seats across from her.

Nathan raised his eyebrow, but realized Haley was setting Brooke up to be with Lucas and Peyton. He followed her to their seats, letting her take the window seat.

"I love you, Hales." Brooke whispered to her. "Let's have a safe flight." She said aloud.

Lucas shrugged curiously, "Alright. I guess I'm stuck with you two." He smirked at Brooke.

"Woe is me.." Peyton spole sarcastically. Sarcasm was her specialty.

"I'm actually glad I'm sitting with you." Haley spoke with the smallest sense of relief in her voice. "Otherwise I would've had to suffer the next few hours of Brooke's endless voice and Lucas' snoring."

"Nice to know. You up for hours worth of ultimate tic-tac-toe?" He asked childishly.

"You know me so well, Nathan Scott."

Oh, how he didn't.

The next few hours went by smoothly. Nathan woke up to the sound of the flght attendant speaking into the intercome, warning them that the plane was about to land at LAX. Haley was sleeping on his shoulder, snuggled close into his chest. She was beautiful when she sleeps.

"Hey, lover boy." Peyton whispered as he sat beside him. "How's she doing?"

"I could tell she's still pretty upset. But she's better." He whispered back, playing with her blonde hair as she slept on him.

"You guys are so cute together."

"Yeah.." He began to envision it. Real. "I don't think she wants a relationship."

Peyton chuckled, "Well that makes two of us. Brooke and Lucas are basically eating eachother's faces back there and it makes me so glad I don't have a boyfriend to do that stuff with."

Nathan watched as Haley made slow, steady breaths. "It's not always like that. I'd be conservative with Haley.. If it ever happened." He spoke softly, adoring the way Haley looked so peaceful.

Peyton patted his shoulder, "You'll never know unless you ask her out."

She left with that said.

Nathan waited for Haley to once again reveal her seemingly perfect brow eyes, as she woke up.

She sat up and her face was once again empty and expressionless. She rubbed her forehead, oblivious to the fact that they were already in California.

"You okay?" He asked.

She shook her head and faced him, with a what seemed like a worried face.

"I had a nightmare." She spoke softly, not caring about her slightly messy yet still attractively acceptable blonde hair.

"About what?"

"My mom."

* * *

They had made it to the beach house. There was an incredible view of Venice beach from the living room.

Four rooms, 3 bathrooms, and 2 floors.

Lucas and Nathan stared out the window, enjoying the view of the large waters and bright skies.

Brooke took that as an opening to drag Haley and their luggages, finding the best room in the house. "We got the best room!" Brooke yelled out. There were 3 drawers a big closet, making enough room for both Brooke and Haley's clothes, shoes, and other belongings.

Nathan raced to grab his luggages and found the second best room, which was right across from Brooke and Haley's. The bed was nicely made and obviously untouched. There were 2 drawers and a closet.

Lucas sighed, dragging his suitcases to the final room. There was 1 drawer and a small cupboard. Peyton held her giggles in.

"I assume this is just a guest room?"

He sighed.

"Yup." She shrugged, wiggling the key to her master bedroom, rubbing it in his face.

"Suit up, Hales. We're going to the beach." Brooke suggested, applying sunscreen onto her skin.

Haley did as she was told. She really did love going to the beach and spending time with Brooke, but she felt as if it held too many memories. She shrugged her negative thoughts out, wanting to enjoy her time here. California was not Tree Hill.

She let her long blonde hair stay down as she sported a very simple bikini. Her belly was amazingly flat and she had somewhat of a trace of a feminine 4-pack so she wasn't ashamed.

"So many beach boys.." Haley observed the very busy beach.

"Don't worry, Luke and Nathan are coming so it'd look like we're unavailable." Brooke assured her.

"What about Peyt?"

"She said she's meeting up with an old friend... Jake, I think?"

"Oh, fun." She shrugged. "Are you and Lucas dating yet?"

"Not exclusively."

"Yikes.. Well for what it's worth, he really likes you." Haley nudged her.

"Nathan really likes you too but that's not happening, is it?" She teased.

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know about that."

"What's there to not know?" Brooke faced his shorter friend. "He's sweet to you and he makes himself available for you. He's waiting and he will continue to wait."

"I don't want to date, I just want to have fun." Haley shrugged.

"Settling down with a good guy is fun. Settling down with a pig isn't.." She said as she saw a somewhat scrawny dirty-blonde walking towards them. "Speaking of pigs.." She mumbled.

"Hey, ladies." He said with a southern twang.

"Sorry, we're taken." Brooke cut him off.

He just chuckled and handed them a flyer. "Okay... Well then invite them. There's a party over at this beach house, the address is on the flyer, and we're inviting the coolest people we see."

They felt slightly honored. "What kind of party?" Haley asked.

"It's just a keg. I'm Chris, by the way. Chris Keller. Tell the person at the door my name and he'll let you in."

"I'm Haley, and this is my bestfriend Brooke." She felt the need to introduce themselves to him.

Nathan and Lucas spotted Haley and Brooke from a distance.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out. She turned and walked towards him.

Nathan raised his eyebrow at the sight of Haley talking to this scrawny sunburned guy.

"Who's that?" He asked, referring to the guy talking to Haley.

"Oh, that's Chris. I told him Haley and I were taken."

"What's he doing talking to you guys?" Lucas asked, now curious.

"He invited us to a party."

"Haley looks pretty interested in the party.." Nathan muttered to himself, pulling his shirt off to reveal his nicely fit body. He clearly had the best appearance around this beach so he wasn't even phased.

* * *

"You really wanna go to this kegger?" Lucas asked as he watched Brooke get ready.

"Yes, it'll be a cool way to kick off the summer." She said as she did her make-up.

Lucas looked around, "Where's Hales?"

"She already left to the party."

"I thought you two always walked into parties together? What kind of party starts without you guys making a grand entrance?" He teased her.

"We do." She shrugged, setting her eye-liner down and facing him rather seductively. "But if you wanna start this whole exclusive thing, you might want to start by escorting me with no questions."

He chuckled, liking her authority. He felt a firm pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, have you guys seen Haley?"

Nathan asked.

"She's at the kegger already."

"By herself?" He seemed alarmed. Who knows what kind of drunk creeps there'll be at that party.

"Well we're leaving right now so if you wanna hop along, feel free to." Brooke said, grabbing her, pushing her way through the two guys.

Nathan sighed, following Brooke into the party. It was already pretty crowded. He searched around for Haley, hoping that a random pervy drunk guy wasn't hitting on her.

He was relieved to see her sitting on the back porch alone with a single cup in her hand. She seemed deep in her thoughts.

He sat next to her, not needing to say a single word for her to know what he was thinking.

"There were sloppy guys all over me. It was disgusting."

He chuckled deeply, "How'd you manage to get rid of them?"

"I showed them this," she held her left hand up, displaying a simple silver ring on her fourth finger, "It was my mom's. It was her first wedding band. She got a new one when her and my dad renewed their vows so she left this one behind." She played with the ring, adoring it as if it were her own.

"It's beautiful." He said sincerely.

"Yeah." She set her drink down.

There was a long, acceptable pause.

"I just thought I'd come here to let everything go. I thought I could party my problems away but I can't." She spoke sweetly.

"I can take you back to the house." He offered.

"But you just got here.." She tried to decline, not wanting to ruin his fun.

"I'm not really feeling this party." He looked around and saw people grinding against each other, obviously intoxicated.

He stood up and offered her his hand to take, pulling her up. She couldn't oblige.

* * *

"So... Are Luke and Brooke a thing?" Nathan asked as they walked along the night-time shore.

"They say they aren't but I don't believe them." She shrugged, silently giggling as the water made its way to tickle her toes as they walked. She rolled her skinny jeans up a little to reveal her ankles. "I don't understand it."

"What?" He asked, curious.

"They obviously like each other. I don't get why they don't just date."

He rolled his lips in. How ironic of her to say that. "It's not that simple." He stated truthfully.

She sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her sweater. "I still don't understand it... Why does love have to be so hard?"

"It depends what you mean by _hard._"

"It's always so painful and challenging." She spoke bitterly. Obviously she wasn't speaking about Brooke and Lucas.

He took in a deep breath, struggling at first to explain it from his perspective. "When two people love each other, they'd be willing to go through lengths for one another. Even if the lengths means severing their feelings to savor their friendship." He began to speak with ease, relating to what he was saying. "I guess that's what makes certain loves so hard. Having to go through so much just to be with the one you love.. But in the end you know it'd be worth it. _Because that's what true love really is. It's not this fairy-tale life that never knows pain. It's two souls facing it together, and diminishing it, with unconditional love."_

_(AN: That was a line that Lucas had in one of his voice-overs for Nathan and Haley's wedding reception)_

He wasn't sure if she took in everything he just said. He hoped she had, because he secretly meant every word he said. He wish she'd smile... Just the cute, little smile she has. He wish he could make her happy, but he can't. And he wants to, _so so badly... But he can't._

She didn't respond immediately. He waited in the short silence, actually enjoying this very in-depth stroll.

"You want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us." She asked, breaking the silence.

He raised an eyebrow, now crossing his arms as they continued to walk, still on the shore just a few some yards away from the beach house. "Like a date?"

She giggled softly at his efforts, "No. You're so adorable, though." She smiled, now facing him as they stopped walking. "We can tour around Los Angeles. Wake up early." She patted his chest, walking away with a small smile on his face.

She was difficult. But he liked her. She was worth it.. He managed to get a smile out of her and that was good enough for him.

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, your guys' reviews are actually helpful sometimes lol so thanks for that. I'm getting excited for this story, I hope you guys feel the same way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Haley, the cab's here." Nathan called out, patiently waiting for her to finish getting ready.

She walked out of her room, nicely dressed for a hot, sunny California day.

"Hello, sir." Haley greeted as they sat tightly together in the back seat of the taxi cab.

"Just call me Ted." He replied with a polite attitude. "Where to?"

"Well we wanted to know if there were any nice restaurants you could recommend for us." She asked, wanting a suggestion. "You see, we're visiting from North Carolina so we don't exactly know the routes to this place yet."

Nathan watched as she made easy conversation with the driver. She was so charming and delightful to this stranger.

"I know a couple of hot spots near Hollywood. But I'll take you two to the best underground restaurants, seeming since it's a Saturday and most of the hot spots would be crowded." He really did hook them up with the best destination.

The cab ride was surprisingly short. Haley had been talking with the cab driver the entire way to the restaurant. Nathan had learned that Ted had a wife and 2 kids, a son and a daughter just by listening in on their conversation. She made his job more enjoyable for the day.

"Thank you so much, Ted." Haley thanked him gracefully as they made it to their current lunch spot.

"Would you guys like for me to wait until you're done eating?" He asked.

Haley turned to Nathan and looked around the area. It seemed like a very nice place to just walk around and maybe window shop. Plus, the weather was calmly beautiful so she kindly declined. "It's fine. We'll just walk from here. Thank you, though."

She was so simply yet classy, just the way she acts. He'd come to notice that even if she was having the crappiest day, she'd still continue to spread her grace.

Maybe even after all these years of knowing Haley, he still had so much to learn. Maybe there was still so much more to her than he thought he knew. Even with all the pain she has built up inside of her, there was still her goodness and selflessness that remained.

* * *

"California couples are always so cute." Haley pointed out as they left the restaurant after finishing a great meal.

"How come you've never had a boyfriend?" He asked, truly wanting to hear her answer on this one.

"It's not like I haven't tried before." She shrugged as they walked slowly. "I've been on so many dates but there just wasn't a right guy to commit to. I obviously gave that up this year."

He nodded. She really wasn't kidding. "So why'd you go to prom with me? I could've sworn Jonathon Smith asked you before I did."

She lightly pushed him, "Stop doubting yourself. I went with you because you're the best guy I know." She gave him a slight grin, "And I was right for saying yes. Prom was fun with you."

He smiled out, just a little. "So why are we out without Luke and the others?"

"So we can talk.. I feel like you're the only one who doesn't secretly judge me, Nathan."

He shook his head. "No one judges you."

"They do. At least you're more confront about it." She sighed. "You don't think that I don't know that I've been such a pain in the ass? Because I have been. I'm not the most pleasant girl to be with and I can't blame anyone for thinking that I am."

He exhaled deeply.

"I don't want to ruin their summer." She spoke softly, but quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, I think we should get some stuff for the house. Like games and snacks."

He was sad she felt as if she'd ruin their summer. She wasn't ...she couldn't. She still didn't know it yet, but she was the life of this trip.

* * *

"We're back." Nathan called out as they entered the living room.

"Finally, we were worried sick." Brooke said with her hands on her hips. "Where'd you guys go?"

"We went around the city looking for some supermarkets and convenient stores. Nothing too tourist-y."

"What'd you guys get?" Luke asked, pointing to the shopping bags.

"Please tell me you guys got drinks." Peyton wished hopefully.

"We did. And we got board games and other fun house crap." Nathan said, setting the bags down.

"The board games can wait–let's get drunk tonight." Brooke popped open the vodka bottle.

"Let's make it more fun, though." Haley said, taking the drink from Brooke. "We should all have our own bottle. There's 5 drinks so we each get a full bottle to ourselves."

"Haley, you don't even need half a bottle to get you drunk." Peyton laughed.

"That's beside the point." Haley stuck her finger up, "Let's start by playing Never Have I Ever."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Roommate." Brooke winked and gave everyone their own bottle.

They all formed a circle in the middle of the living room carpet.

"I'll start! Never have I ever kissed Nathan." Brooke smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes and took a gulp of the drink. "You're evil, Brooke Davis."

Lucas sneaked in a gulp and hoped no one saw. But it definitely didn't go unnoticed by his best friend. Haley pointed her finger at him and laughed, "You just drank! You kissed your brother!"

"It was one time! We were kids and Deb and my mom made us do it for a picture." He said defensively as laughter filled the room. "I'll be next." He waited for everyone to stop laughing. "Never have I ever gotten arrested." He winked at Haley.

Haley shook her head as her, Brooke, and Peyton all took a gulp.

"Never have I ever brooked myself." Peyton held her chuckled in.

Brooke took another gulp.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone I've dated." Haley said.

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton all shamefully took another gulp.

"Nate, you haven't taken a single sip yet." Lucas pointed out.

"I just haven't done that things you guys have." He shrugged. "Never have I ever been in love."

Haley was the only one who didn't take a gulp.

"Okay, lets play a different game." Brooke announced. "This is a game that I read in a book [John Green's _Looking for Alaska] _where we all tell our saddest experiences. We'll just go around in a circle. When we're done, everyone has to drink up to the person who has the saddest story. It's a depressing game but let's face it, we've all got some baggage that we'd like let go of."

They all agreed.

"When I was born, my grandmother gave me a plush doll that she had when she was little." Brooke began to speak. "It was this purple stuffed monkey that I carried around literally everywhere I went. It meant so much to me, because it meant so much to my grandmother. For some reason, I loved it so dearly enough to take it to school and show it off to all my classmates. I didn't even care when people made fun of me for it. My grandma died when I was in second grade. I took my doll to school the day after her funeral and some girl in my class decided it'd be funny to steal it from me." She shook her head. "She ripped it right in front of my face."

It grew silent. Who knew a story about a purple monkey could be so sad?

Lucas started to speak after her. "I really can't top that. My saddest story is that I kissed my own brother."

Brooke laughed at the blonde guy sitting next to her and gave him a warm smile.

Peyton told a story about how her dad died and how she had to take care of her mother after that when she was a freshmen. She said it helped create a bond between her and Ellie so even though losing her dad was the hardest thing she's gone through, it was also good that she grew to appreciate her mother.

"Well, I grew up with so much ambition." Nathan started his story. "In middle school I had a different dream probably every week. One week I hoped to become an astronaut. The next week I wanted to become a firefighter. They all seemed so practical. But then I told my dad about all my hopes and he just crushed them all. I became a pessimist because of him. He started pushing me to play basketball and it was just the hardest thing to try to live up to his expectations. But he got softer on me this year.. So I guess it's not all that sad." He shrugged.

Haley sighed when her turn came up. "I used to get bullied in elementary school and all of middle school." She spoke. They all looked worriedly. Nobody knew this. "I didn't really know why.. These girls, they just kept calling me these harsh names. They'd call me ugly, fat, nerdy, loner." She felt as if she wanted to cry just thinking of it. "It hurt because I felt so alone in the world for that period of time. I felt as if I didn't belong. I felt so distant from everybody else. I thought maybe I _was_ ugly, and maybe I _was_ just a little bit fat.. But then I told my mom about it. I told her everything and I remember her reaction the day I first told her. She cried.. I didn't know why she cried but she did. And it hurt me so much because she told me it pained her to see me so insecure and depressed at my age." She started to choke up but continued to speak. "She said I was way too young to feel such a strong sense of abuse." She wiped the single tear that fell down her cheek. "Ever since then I knew that I truly loved my mom. For once I didn't feel alone. I know I had you, Luke, but I couldn't help but feel worthless. My mom helped me get passed that." She paused. "And then she left."

Brooke pulled her in for a very tight hug and looked around at everyone else, knowing what they were thinking. She mouthed to them, '_Drink up, bitches.' _And so they did. They all drank up to Haley.

Nathan watched as Haley did her best not to just burst out and cry. He never knew she'd gone through all that crap. He never knew just how strong she was. It amazed him how she actually got past it all, and became someone better in highschool. She wasn't a loner, she wasn't fat, and she certainly wasn't ugly. She proved those girls wrong. But most of all, she proved herself wrong.

She had no reason to be insecure. She truly was the prettiest girl Nathan's laid his eyes on. No one was even a close second to her. No one measured up to her. He felt as if she was so amazing both on the exterior and in the interior. She was so wrecked... But she was absolutely perfect.

By now they were all drunk, apart from Haley, which surprised even herself. They all made their way to their correct rooms and quickly fell into deep sleeps.

Haley had trouble knocking out. Brooke wrapped her legs around her and hugged her unknowingly as she slept. She was used to Brooke cuddling with her when they had sleepovers but what she wasn't used to was her trying to get some action.

Brooke, still half-awake and obviously intoxicated, sat up and straddled Haley's waist.

"Brooke what-"

"Shhh..." She laid her finger on Haley's lips to keep her from speaking. "You're realllly hot, you know." She giggled, slurring her words. She slowly leaned down, towards Haley's face, closing her eyes.

"Okaaaay, no." Haley pushed her off and stood up off the bed. "Babe, you're too drunk to function." Brooke shut her eyes wearily and fell back asleep. She tucked her in, fluffing her pillows.

She sighed, taking her pillow and walking out of her room. She looked over to her right and saw Lucas' room across the hall. He has a small bed. She looked at the Master Room. Peyton locks the door at night. And finally, the room across from her. Nathan.

She slowly opened her door, and saw that he was still awake. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back and urged her to come in. "Why are you still awake?"

She closed the door behind her and stood at the foot of his bed. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

He nodded and scooted over, patting his bed. He wasn't that drunk, thankfully. "You want me to put a shirt on?" He asked.

"No, its fine." She laid beside him. She made herself comfortable and shut her eyes. "Goodnight." She whispered.

He watched her fall asleep and smiled to himself. "Goodnight."

* * *

He woke up with Haley resting on his chest. She was hugging him in her sleep, and he had his arm around her. She woke up a little after he had, and slowly pulled away from him.

"Morning." She said sweetly as she sat up. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"It's fine. It's always nice having your company." He replied, sitting up as well to put his shirt on.

"I think we should all go out for breakfast." She suggested.

"Yeah." He chuckled, putting his sweat pants on. "If everyone recovers from their hangovers."

"Why don't you have one?" She asked, making the bed.

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "You hardly took a sip during Never Have I Ever."

"I'm not ashamed."

"That's good.. I've done some dumb things that I can't take back."

He shook his hair with his fingers then stuffed them in his pockets. Who says she can't take them back?

He watched as she finely stood, fluffing the pillows. She wore short shorts and a t-shirt to sleep, with her blonde, wavy hair let down. **She looked beautiful**.

"...Go on a date with me." He asked out of the blue.

She looked up from the sheets, surprised. "What?"

He walked closer to her. "Go on a date with me, Haley James." He finally built up the courage to ask. He held her hands and stared at her.

She shook her head. "No..." She whispered, quickly walking out of the room.

"Haley?" He ran out after her. "Haley, where are you going?" He yelled out as she walked out of the house.

He caught up with her and jerked her back, holding onto her arm to stop her from running away.

"I can't go out with you." Her voice wiggled.

"Why?" He moved her hair away from her face.

"Can't you see how damaged I am? I told you, Nathan. I told you not to want me!" She lowered her voice, not wanting to yell at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to give me a chance." He spoke sternly. "Why does it have to be so hard for you to let me in.."

"It's hard because like I said, you're the best guy I know, Nathan. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't hurt myself. Maybe not physically, but everyday I destroy my own mind with the scariest thoughts. And I'm scared that one day I'll hurt you, too. And I don't want to risk that." She let out a teary sigh, getting a bit emotional. "I'm not good enough for you, Nathan."

"Haley," he let go of her hands, "It took everything in me to stop myself from asking you out for all this time. I've waited for you then and I'll continue to wait for you. Why? ...Because you're perfect for me, Haley James."

She stared up at him, puppy-eyed and hopeless. "I told you not to fall for me.." She whispered. "_Please don't make me fall for you_." She turned around and walked back into the house.

He didn't bother following her. Instead he walked onto the beach and sat on the sand.

She doesn't want to hurt him?

She just did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Don't Fall For Me**

* * *

He sat close enough to the shore his toes could almost touch the water. The sun was down, the skies were grey, and his mind was explosive. He felt as if in a way, he let Haley down. He was her friend, her companion, and he was selfish enough to take that away for his own benefits. Was he?

"Nate, what happened..." Brooke sighed, patting his back as she sat next to him on the sand. "It's 7 and you haven't been inside since this morning."

"Haley hasn't told you? She rejected me." He spoke coldly.

Anyone who knew both Haley and Nathan knew that whenever Nathan had a sense of darkness in his voice, it wasn't good.

Brooke shook her head slowly, feeling bad for him. "Nathan, I didn't know.." She frowned. "Haley hasn't talked to anyone, she's been locked in our room all day."

"I just hope it's not awkward for any of us." He sighed.

She looked down and played with the sand. "If it makes you feel any better, I totally keep on rejecting Lucas." She shrugged. "But he doesn't give up."

He faced her again, "That's because everyone knows that you actually like him back."

"Nathan, Haley's my best friend and all I can say is that she wouldn't want you to give up on her." She spoke softly. "_Sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know that the other person's feelings are real_." With that, she stood up from the sand and walked back towards the house.

That got him thinking. Should he pull a Lucas and continue pestering her with his feelings? Or should he just keep his cool for the next few months of summer?

Summer. After summer, the majority of them were all going their separate ways. Haley was going to Stanford and Nathan was accepted into Duke. Haley had been accepted into Duke as well, but it was just for the kicks of seeing if she had a chance into it. Everyone knew her dream college was Stanford, and for her to actually get into it with a part-time scholarship was inevitable. Brooke was going to Yale and had a metropass to New York so she had time to visit her mother every once in a while, and perhaps pursue a fashion career along the way. Lucas was going to play basketball at University of Connecticut, where he's only 63.1 miles away from Brooke. Peyton made it into UCLA, so she's staying in California.

He still had three months to make his move on Haley. He wondered if he was determined enough to get her for himself. He hadn't even known why he asked her out earlier the way he did and when he did, but he just had a feeling. And he still had that feeling.

Brooke told him not to give up. He didn't want to give up. So, he was _not_ giving up.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_ You told me to e-mail you if I ever needed your help. God, how I always need your help... It's tough going through things without you. It's tough seeing all these great places without you, and without knowing that I can always call you to tell you how my day was. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss you and dad and how happy I really am for you.._

_ You haven't called yet. I'm not sure if I should be worried or if I should just assume that you lost your phone or something. I've tried calling both you and dad but all I get is voicemail. _

_ I miss you, mom. It's been half a month and I've had no contact with you at all. I need you, I always have and I always will._

_ But I'm not sure if that's enough._

_I'll love you Always and Forever,_

_Haley._

She pressed 'send' and shut her laptop. She held her tears in and felt a new kind of pain in her heart. It wasn't a pain that made her feel as if she was missing something... It was a pain that made her feel some sort of regret. But what was she regretting?

That's the thing about Haley. She never knew what she was feeling. She's been the confrontational type and she's always been straight-forward with people but when it came to inner emotions, she never knew how to express them. She was feeling lost and she needed her mom.

"Haley, please talk to me." Brooke dragged her feet and plopped on top of her petite blonde friend.

Before she could get a word in inch-wise, Nathan came knocking on the door.

"Brooke, quit squishing Haley. I need her later so I can ask her out." He said loudly, before walking away with a grin on his face.

Haley and Brooke shot up from the bed, sitting in slight shock.

"Did he just say..-"

"Yup." Brooke answered, dragging the U in 'yup', finishing her sentence.

She sighed and didn't say another word.

* * *

"They are ridiculous." Brooke spoke up, meeting Lucas and Peyton at waffle house the next day.

"Who?" He asked as she sat across from him.

"Haley and Nathan." Peyton told him.

"Yeah, they're driving me _insane_." She groaned. "I wish we could just leave them trapped here in California so they're forced to confront their feelings with each other."

"Brooke, you know Haley isn't in the best shape to date right now." Lucas pointed out.

"But they're meant to be together." Brooke spoke softly and sweetly.

"And maybe all Haley needs is a date." Peyton shrugged. "She's very well an independent type of girl but sometimes all a girl needs to feel less lonely is a guy who'd take care of them. I think she's scared of that." She coughed sarcastically, also referring to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke glared at her curly-haired friend.

Lucas chuckled, agreeing with Peyton. "True."

"Fine." Brooke spoke sternly, feeling a bit pressured.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I'll go on a date with you."

Peyton nodded in approval, finally seeing what should've happened a long time ago happen.

Lucas was beyond happy on the inside, but he stuck his finger up to his chin and pretended to think about it.

"Shut up!" She smacked him. "I'm only doing this because I want to prove to Haley that choosing to be alone doesn't always has its perks." She covered up.

"Brooke, her parents left her right before graduation. I'm pretty sure Nathan is the least of her worries." Lucas shook his head.

"Do you want to go out with me or not?"

"I'll take you out at 8." He replied quickly.

"You guys suck." Peyton laughed.

* * *

"You love her."

"As a friend, yes."

"Stop it. You love her _more than a friend._" Lucas said, trying to get under his brother's skin.

"No, I don't. I just like her." He spat out. "I'm not going to fall in love with her, I just want to take her out on a date."

Lucas rolled his eyes, seeing that he was completely in denial. "Dude, what's the point of crushing on her for years and asking her on a date if you don't expect to fall in love with her?"

"Are you in love with Brooke?" He asked, trying to prove his point but failed.

"Yes." Lucas shrugged. "That's such an easy question for me to answer. I don't know why it's so tough for you." He faced his brother, trying to start a serious conversation. "Nathan, Haley's my best friend. I know that anyone would be lucky to have her, and anyone would be proud to say that they love her. You," He pointed to his chest, "You have the heart that she can't find in herself. You have _her_ heart." He sat back. "She just doesn't know it yet."

As much as Nathan wanted to fall completely and insanely in love with Haley, he knew that he shouldn't. She had a wall built around her entire body that told him he could never pass through. His logic was terrible to him, and he didn't know how he expected to not fall in love with her later on. Hopefully, he doesn't.

Just when he began to really think, his biggest distraction came bursting in on their conversation. "Luke, can I talk to Nathan for a bit?"

He sat up and let her take his seat. "Of course, Hales."

She waited for him to enter the house once again, leaving them completely alone on the outside porch. She took in a very deep breath before facing him yet again. "Nathan, I really _really_ didn't mean to reject you the way I did the other day."

"Haley, you're all talk and no play."

She raised her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised his voice, "It means you say things but you don't do anything to back yourself up!"

"Really? Like what." She was curious.

"The other day, you told me I was the best guy you know. You told me that and I felt as if I had a chance with you. Haley, you can't just tell guys that and then leave them in the dust when they show even a little interest in you."

She sat back and lowered her voice. "Look, I didn't come to argue." She stared at him. "I know I have commitment issues. But can't you see what happens when I open up to people? _This_ happens. Sooner or later you'll get sick of all of my crap and then you'll just leave and I'll have to deal with the repercussions of yet another broken heart." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I'm like this, but I can't help it. I don't know why I'm acting this way but I don't know how else to cope with it all, Nathan. I miss them so much and I know I should get over it but I can't."

"Alright," He whispered, standing from his seat and pulling her up for a hug. He just held her tightly, not wanting to see her cry anymore. "The last thing I wanted to do was pressure you." He kissed the top of her head. "_I''m sorry_."

It was always nice being held by Nathan. He always had a firm grip on her tiny body, and she got to hug his back muscles. To her, he gave the best hugs. And _for_ her, he gave the best hugs.

* * *

"What's this?" Nathan asked, pointing to a map with several red dots on them.

She glanced over at it and sat on her bed. "That's a map of my mom and dad's road-trip. They gave it to me so I know how long their trip's gonna be."

He stared at it and noticed 2 red spots on California and one in Las Vegas, Nevada. "Hey, those spots are pretty close to here, don't you think?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but those 2 spots in California are their 11th and 12th destination. By now, they'd only be around the 4th or 5th depending on how long they spend each night in each city for." She responded, not really giving a care for this conversation.

Lightbulb.

He faced her. "We should follow them."

She laughed at his ridiculous suggestion. "Nathan, they could be anywhere by now."

"And we have all summer long to find them." He snapped and sat next to her, trying to get her full attention. "Haley, I know how much you want to see your mom and dad again."

"Okay, but be realistic." She faced him. "Look at all those red dots. We have no chance finding them."

"When have you ever set the odds on yourself?" He asked, completely serious. "I want to help you see them again."

She sighed. "_If_ we go along with this _ridiculous_ idea of yours," She rolled her eyes. "Where would we start?"

He stood and pointed to the map, "We'll start in Hershey, Virginia. That's numbered as 4 on the map. Then, if we can't find them at all, we'll follow this route to to Richmond, Virginia. We'll spend just a few days in Virginia then the next stop after would be up to Pennsylvania, and then New Jesey, and so on."

She stared at him with doubt.

"It'll be fun." He assured her. "If we don't find them, at least we tried.. We'll do our best to follow the numbers."

"If I want to back out, we turn right back around to Tree Hill and catch a flight back down here?" She asked.

He nodded. "To start, we'll catch a flight back to North Carolina and back to Tree Hill. We'll take my car and we'll start from there." He said surely.

She couldn't believe it, but his plan made sense. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was a little excited to find her parents. And like he said, it'd be fun. Almost like a final hoorah before college.

"What do you say, Hales.. You in?" He asked.

She waited a moment to agree, thinking for just a second. She shrugged, "I'm in." She saw him smile. "But it's just going to be me and you. I don't want to drag anyone else on this depressing road-trip." She covered her excitement.

He agreed. "I'll book us a flight back home."

She sat back on her bed, happy with the fact that he actually wanted to help her see her parents again. Was she really going to get to talk to her mom again? Was she going to get pummled by her dad's hugs again? She hoped so. Nathan's plan seemed surely worth it all, if it meant she finally had the chance for some actual closure.

* * *

"Lucas, this is really romantic." Brooke gasped in awe, seeing a candle-lit table set up at the back of a very popular diner.

"I reserved this a few days ago, I was kind of hoping you'd take me up on a date sometime this summer." He chuckled, pulling her seat out for her.

She smiled, taken back by the sudden gentleman he became. "You should know that I'm not much of a romance-type of gal, though." She shrugged.

He shook his head and smirked at her. "Don't be in denial, Brooke Davis. Not after you finally agreed to do this with me." He sat across from her, absolutely adoring the way she looked tonight. "I have to admit, you're looking very beautiful tonight."

She tried not to blush, changing the subject. "So what should I order?" She asked, scanning through the menu.

He was just about to speak, when his phone began to ring. "Oh, it's Nathan." He saw Caller ID.

"Him and Haley finally made up." Brooke added in.

He smiled and answered his phone.  
"Hey, brother."  
"Luke, I have some news."  
"Yeah?"  
"Haley and I are going back to Tree Hill."  
"What, why?" Lucas raised his eyebrow, completely surprised.  
"We're going to look for her parents."  
"Stop joking around." He said sternly.  
"Just give the phone to Brooke. Haley wants to talk to her."

Lucas handed the phone to Brooke, and watched as she spoke.

"Hello?" She answered.  
"Brooke, are you and Luke still on your date?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah. What's up, tutor-girl?"  
"Nathan and I are going back to Tree Hill."  
"What! Why?"  
"We're going to look for my parents."  
"Haley, I know you miss them but be realistic."  
"It was actually Nathan's idea."  
Brooke sighed, realizing that Nathan wanted to help Haley. "Okay, Hales. I'll see you back at the house tonight?"  
"Of course. I love you."  
"I love you, too." She told her before they hung up.

"They can't be serious." Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"They are, serious. And I kind of think it's good for them."

"How is it good for them? What if they don't find them? Haley will be crushed."

"She'll have closure, Luke. If they don't find them then at least they tried. You know they haven't even called her ever since they left? Not once even to check up on her or congratulate her after graduation."

Lucas sighed, realizing that she was right. "I just don't want her to get her hopes up."

"She has Nathan, Luke." She held his hand, seeing how hot he was when he was concerned. "Besides, I think this'll give them a chance to bond."

He smiled at her. "You're amazing, Brooke Davis."

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I'll be updating Our Ultimatum soon, so that's just a heads up! Thanks for all the support this story's been getting, you're all the best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: So bare with me, the next few chapters may be a little bit 'boring' of some sort BUT they are very crucial for this story so don't over look them!**

* * *

"I love this song.." Haley told him, moving her head to watch him focus on the road. She leaned into her seat, keeping her head on the headrest moving only to look at things.

"We'll be in Hershey in a few hours." He assured her, following his GPS. "You hungry yet?"

She scrunched her nose, thinking. "Yeah, kind of."

They've been on the road for a little over 2 hours now and they've been travelling for a whole day.

They dined at the nearest fast-food place and immediately made their way back on the road. She didn't say much, but then again, she didn't _have_ to say much for him to know what she was thinking.

"What time is it?" Nathan yawned as the moon shined in the pitch black skies.

"11:30pm." She replied. "There's a motel a few miles ahead that we can rest at for the night."

They made it to the motel and managed to get the very last room available. There was one bed.

She dropped her luggage and began to undress herself. He tried not to watch as she changed into shorts and a t-shirt, but she was so damn fit. She had a slim waist and a hard-flat belly. Her honey blonde hair ran down to the bottom of her back- a perfect length.

"You can change in front of me," She shrugged as she got under the sheets of her side of the bed. "It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before." She slightly giggled, trying to lighten the night up. She succeeded.

He changed into a plain white v-neck, and remained in his boxers. He decided to wear a shirt tonight to reduce the awkwardness that seemed to follow them. He got under the sheets and laid next to her, keeping his distance to make sure she was comfortable.

"Do you think we'll find them?" She asked softly.

He turned his head to catch her almond-brown eyes now staring strictly into his. "I don't know.." He replied. "They haven't returned any of your calls yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I hope they're okay."

He didn't say anything. If he told her they were okay, he'd be lying, because he doesn't know. Why would he? But he wished with everything in him that he could say otherwise.

"Are you happy?" He asked. "You know.. with your life?"

It took her a moment to respond.

"I don't know." She stared up at the ceiling. "I think it's weird how just a year ago, I was this bright, joyful cheerleader with no care in the world." There was a brief silence in between every one of her sentences. "But now I can't remember a recent time where I was truthfully happy... I feel lost."

He stared up at the ceiling as well, but quickly faced her again. "For how long?" He asked.

She shrugged sadly. "A few months, I guess."

A few months? But her parents have been gone for only a couple of weeks. And a few months ago she was all smiles and giggles.. Well, to him at least. Was she really sad for that long of a time period?

"Well we should probably get some rest now." He said, changing the subject. He watched as she turned to her sides, not facing him as she tried to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Nathan." She said softly.

"Goodnight." He replied.

* * *

"Nathan, wake up!" Haley whispered into his ear as she basically straddled his waist over the sheets.

He shot his eyes open and saw the world's most valuable organism lying on top of him.

"My mom called me from her cellphone but I missed the call!" She smiled and jumped off him, running around the bed to grab her phone. "I really wished I picked up because now she isn't answering."

"Haley, that's great." He half-smiled, still a bit tired, but motivated by her sudden excitement. He sat up but stayed on the bed.

"Come on." She kicked her head towards the door, still in her pajamas. "Let's go get breakfast. There's a waffle house right down the street."

He put his sweatpants on and grabbed his wallet and motel key, not minding her leadership.

"You know, I really need to thank you." Haley told him as they began to walk. "Whether we get a hold of my parents or not, it means a lot that you're doing this with me."

He smiled and nudged her lightly, "Well, it makes summer a hell of a lot more interesting."

"Yeah." She said as she strolled alongside him.

He liked the heigh-difference between them. He was over a foot taller than her and it made her even the more cuter.

"I would've thought I'd be partying and all that crap this summer but... things change." She spoke briefly before they made it to the waffle house.

"I think it's nice how you've been so calm about everything, though."

"But, my mind is killing me." She sighed as she sat across from him. "I've been so stressed lately, it's driving me insane."

"Haley, I've known you for years now and you've been the most care-free person I know. It's okay to be stressed once in a while."

He noticed she kept a straight face, hinting a bit of sadness.

She looked down at her phone, hoping it would ring. "You know, we've been friends for half of our lives now and this is the most we've actually talked."

He sat back, realizing that was true. It's not like they ignored each other before; they didn't. They had mutual friends and they considered each other as 'best friends' but they've never dug into actual conversations until this summer. _They've kissed more than they've had conversations_. She still felt as if she didn't know Nathan as well as she should've.

"Just because we hardly talked doesn't mean I don't how insanely strong you are." He assured her.

He felt the stress she conveyed and it mentally pained him seeing her this way. Sure, she was happier today than she was yesterday but she still doesn't seem like Haley James, the brightest girl he knows.

"So, Hershey's less than an hour away." Nathan said, changing the subject.

Haley nodded as he took the map out.

"It says they'll stop by this popular diner while they're there.." Nathan said, noticing that under each red dot was the name of the city and places they'll stop by. That was super convenient.

"Yeah. And on the back, it has a list of hotel branches they're planning on checking into. But I have no idea what order they're in." Haley ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

Her phone began to ring, causing the both of them to stare at it in complete shock.

Caller ID: Mom.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Haley." Brooke said, pacing back and forth.

"Haley's with Nathan, there's nothing to worry about." Peyton assured her.

"I'm more worried about the fact that she'll be devastated if they don't find her parents."

"Like you said, it's better that they try because she'll finally have some sort of closure."

Brook stopped pacing and snapped her finger, "I have an idea." She said, running to grab her phone.

"What?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"We're going to hire a professional to track her parents down." Brooke beamed.

"Brooke... that's not a bad idea." Peyton agreed with her surprisingly.

Lucas came walking in with an apple in his hand, "Hey, girlfriend." He said as he plumped onto the couch.

"Shut up, Lucas i'm on the phone." Brooke said, running out of the room.

Peyton held her chuckles in as she followed her.

Lucas sat there confused.

* * *

"Hello?" Haley said slowly as she answered her phone.

Nathan watched as she held her excitement in. She had a hopeful expression on her face for the first time in what's felt like forever.

He bit onto his waffle, waiting for Haley to respond. He wondered what was going to happen when they finally found them. He wondered if he was finally going to get to see her happy again. That was the best part of this whole trip- knowing there was hope for her to find some sort of happiness again.

He began to enjoy his waffle. It was so crunchy and warm, oozed with freshly cold syrup; it was just the way he liked it. It was beyond tasteful and he felt as if he fell in love with it.

As he fell out of his waffle trance, he noticed Haley's smile faded into a frown.

"Want a waffle?" He asked, pointing his fork towards her.

She got up and threw her phone down, running out, almost in tears.

"Haley?" He called out, fumbling to take a 10 out from his wallet. He threw it down onto the table and ran after her.

He looked around at a now empty atmosphere around him.

She was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_I looked around at a now empty atmosphere around myself._

_She was out of sight._

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Chapter 7**

**AN: PLEASE READ! So for the first time ever, I'm making the rest of this story in Nathan's point of view. He's such a powerful character in this story and I think the way he thinks and views things is really what makes me enjoy writing this lol if that makes sense! I finally decided what direction I wanted to take this story and hopefully you guys like the ending as much as I do. There's only like 2 chapters left of this because I decided this was only going to be a short series. Before, I had a different ending planned but I was still kind of iffy about it and it was supposed to be a 15-20ish chapter story and I didn't want it to drag on for too long so I came up with a slightly different ending and I think it'd be perfect for this story! Anyways, sorry for my rambling lol and hopefully you've read this entire message because I feel as if it's important.**

* * *

**(Nathan's POV)**

One of the very few disadvantages to having a crush on an active varsity cheerleader is that they have great cardio; and when they run, they basically never stop. Being a basketball player with a tough ass coach that made running a lifestyle, I had that advantage, too. But she had a head-start; and it was completely unfair.

Of course, the first place I went to was the motel room. I checked the bathroom, the closets, even under the bed. No sign of her.

I saw that she threw her phone, so how far could she possibly go without running to get it back?

I left the room and saw a group of girls lounging near the pool area just outside the lobby. Could they have seen Haley? I took my chances and decided to ask.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking up to them. One of the girls turned around and I could've sworn she bit her lip so hard her tooth pierced through it. "Have you seen a short, blonde girl with a cute nose. Wavy hair down to her lower back, brown eyes with a really pretty smile and nice legs?" I asked, being as descriptive as possible.

All the girls started to laugh but one. I sighed, feeling helpless.

"She went down the street." The girl who didn't laugh told me.

I saw the sincerity on her face, hoping she was leading me to Haley.

"She was crying and she was running pretty quick.." The girl told me.

"Yeah, that's her.." I slightly smiled. "Which way did she go?"

I looked over to where she was pointing to. I squinted my eyes a bit and saw a beach.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked me.

I looked down and shook my head. "I wish." I began to walk away, waving. "Thanks."

I ran down to the empty beach, looking for sight of _anyone_. Then, my eyes got caught on a girl sitting on a rock, facing the waves.

Haley.

I walked up behind her and took a seat close enough to wrap my arm around her. But, I didn't.

"So is this like your designated spot? On top of a rock, facing the water?" I asked her.

I caught a glance of a single tear stream down her face. I decided to hold back on the jokes, and just sit there with her. I didn't want to bother her as much as I feel like I already have, but I wasn't about to leave her alone, either.

"What happened on the phone, Haley?" I asked.

She stared out onto the water, breaking out into a force of unconventional tears and undeniable hurt. She threw her face into my chest, and I willingly held her. She was crying harder than I even thought was possible, and knowing Haley, that was definitely not a good thing.

She began whimpering; and that was when I lost it. I couldn't bare to see her this troubled- I couldn't handle it. I frowned and held in my own tears.

I didn't ask her what happened on the phone after that. I couldn't ask her. I felt like these questions I had stuck in my system were like swords, stabbing every fiber in her body, crucially and searingly.

But something was wrong, and I wasn't going to let it slide.

* * *

A little after she stopped crying and began to calm down, I took her to a coffee shop just down the street. I wasn't sure if she wanted to continue the journey so I decided to stay here for at least another night.

"I'll have a vanilla bean latte, please." She told the cashier.

"I'll have a mocha latte." I answered after her, taking a 10 out of my wallet.

When we got our coffee, we decided to sit outside because of the beautiful weather Hershey was giving us. We sat on a bench near a bulletin board.

"Thanks for this, Nathan." She spoke softly.

I didn't say _you're welcome _because I felt as if I didn't need to. People say it after they've fulfilled a favor or some sort. But the things I do for Haley aren't favors; I do them because I want to.

She sighed and looked out. "I want to get drunk tonight."

I kept an eye on the bulletin board near us and saw a flyer for an open kegger. Who the hell puts up flyers for a _kegger_? I didn't care.]

"Let's crash this party." I suggested, pointing to the flyer.

"A random kegger?" She stared at me shockingly. "Last time I went to one I was hit on by random guys and... _oh my god_."

A worried expression grew on her face. I raised my eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

She looked mad. She also looked sad. But I overlooked it after she accepted my suggestion.

"Let's go to that kegger."

* * *

"Ha-ley! Ha-ley! Ha-ley!" A large group of males chanted as Haley did a handstand dead center on top of the keg, all by herself. The perks of a being an active varsity cheerleader.

I helped her down as she grew clumsy and highly intoxicated, making sure no one tried anything on her.

I didn't have a single drink because the only reason I was here was to make sure Haley didn't get herself into trouble.

"Nathannnnn l-let gew of me." She slurred, trying to get out of my grasp. She was drinking heavier than she had before, and I was worried.

She was being sloppy. I sighed and took matters into my own hands. I picked her up, having no trouble whatsoever considering the fact that she was super short and super fit. I held her bridal style and took her out towards the dock of a lake.

We were at a very secluded lake house just outside of Hershey, Virginia. It was nearby the hotel so if I needed to drive back later tonight, it wouldn't be an issue.

I set her down onto the dock, hoping she wouldn't stumble away. I sat next to her but held her arm, making sure she was secure.

The sun was setting and the area was surprisingly perfect. Even though she was drunk, she was still perfect.

So, I just sat there with her. Before I knew it, the sun set. The moon rose. Hours passed. And we were still there.

She fell asleep on my shoulder for awhile, and I just sat there. The moonlight shone on us, and I began counting the stars.

After a while, I decided it was time to take her back to the motel room. I tried my best not to wake her up as I lifted her, carrying her bridal style once again, putting her arms around my neck.

My attempt failed, and she woke up, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. She looked pretty, and even though this was totally not romantic in anyway possible, I adored this moment.

Suddenly, shocking me completely, she leaned up and kissed me.

She just kissed me. Full-on pressing her lips against mine. For a moment, I kissed back, but stopped myself, realizing she was still somewhat drunk.  
I pulled away, not wanting to get my hopes up for false feelings in the spur of the moment. I set her down on her feet and looked down.

"You're still drunk.." I told her.

"Exactly.." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down for another kiss. She was now able to walk on her own, but I could tell she still wasn't thinking straight. Was she really kissing me?

I literally stopped thinking of anything else and kissed her back. I held her back up, pulling her closer towards my chest and just kissed her. I felt her tongue on mine and in that moment, I thanked God. This kiss was like nothing else; and I took advantage.

I led her towards my car and pushed her down onto the backseat, briefly breaking the kiss. I didn't try anything with her because I knew she wanted to wait. But, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy myself a little.

I slowed the kiss down, being seemingly passionate and making the kiss true.

That night, we shared our first _real_ kiss. It wasn't a dare, it wasn't a game, it was just us. And I couldn't be any more grateful than I ever was.

* * *

We talked until she fell asleep. About what? I don't really know. We just talked about things that were on our minds that night; and it was completely random.

I drove back to the motel at around 4 in the morning, and didn't fall asleep until about 5. I watched her sleep in a totally non-creepy way.

The next morning, I woke up and saw that Haley was freshening up in the bathroom. I smiled, seeing that she looked somewhat content.

"Good-morning." I spoke, sitting up from the bed.

She half-smiled a convincing grin when she got done fixing her hair up in a messy yet cute bun. "Morning."

I got up and brushed my teeth, getting ready for a totally unplanned day. I still didn't know if she wanted to continue the trip or go back to Tree Hill.

"Want to go out for coffee?" She asked, putting her flip flops on.

I nodded and followed after her.

I couldn't help but smile, knowing that she remembered what happened last night and that things weren't awkward.

She ordered a vanilla bean latte once again, and I ordered a mocha latte.

We sat on the same bench, near a somewhat busy street.

"Do you want to go back to Tree Hill today?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

I set my latte down and faced her. I had this burning question stuck inside of me that I just needed to let out.  
"Haley, what happened on the phone yesterday?"

She looked down and scrunched her face. My heart melted when I noticed a tear stream down her face.

"You can tell me anything, Hales." I said softly.

For some odd and cruel reason, as I sat there and watched her cry, I realized something.

I realized that I was in love with her.

"I lost my mom's wedding band." She said, teary-eyed.

That's it? She lost her mom's ring?  
"I'm sure it's just in my car or something." I tried to assure her.

"No!" She raised her voice, with tears still in her eyes. "You don't understand, Nathan! That was the last thing I had from her! Now I have nothing." She let out, with a tone of despair and grief.

She began to tremble, and I held her hands.

"What do you mean you have nothing? We can still find your parents, there's still time."

Just then, she faced me with a face that broke my heart.

"My parents are dead, Nathan."

She got up, once again running away, not giving me time to process what she had just said.

This time, I followed behind her, keeping my eyes on her as she kept a safe distance ahead of me. She sure did run fast.

"Haley, stop running!" I said, now sprinting. She made a sharp turn, causing me to momentarily lose sight of her. I quickly made a similar turn around the corner, hoping to see her still a little way ahead of me.

She disappeared.

I stopped running, knowing she couldn't have made too far of a sprint ahead. I looked around the busy streets, figuring she was just hiding now.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, causing me to jump up a little. Honks horned, and I heard people scream as I saw cars stopping to run out of their car to stare at something on the road nearby me.

Curiously, I walked over to see what the commotion was all about.

There she was, lying there, unconscious.

I fell down onto my knees, shaking. I was speechless. An unbelievable amount of tears came out of my eyes as I pushed people aside, holding Haley in my arms.

I was crying. There was blood dripping from the scars on her face. She wasn't moving.

"Someone call 911." I screamed out. I sat there with her in my arms, losing control.

I checked for her pulse, hoping to feel some kind of beat. Praying to God that she was alright.

I felt _nothing_.

* * *

**AN: So since I already got like 4 reviews on the last chapter I figured I'd post this one too just because it's been sitting in my doc manager for like a week now hahah anyways this is a major cliffhanger! The next chapter is the final one I think I'm still in the middle of revising it but who knows, maybe i'll split it somewhere good and make 2 more chapters out of it. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Someone call 911." I screamed out. I sat there with her in my arms, losing control._

_I checked for her pulse, hoping to feel some kind of beat. Praying to God that she was alright._

_I felt nothing._

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: This chapter was torcher for me to write. It's so boring and asdfdagdahgkdajkl; but it's important lol. **

**Btw, new story coming out soon :) Please please please check it out!**

* * *

Before I knew it, she was being rushed to the hospital. I was in complete shock, unsure of what to do and who to call first.

I stumbled through my contacts; my hands shaking. I sucked in my tears and crawled down in the corner of the waiting room. I held my phone up to my ear and felt my throat quivering.

"Hello?" I heard the voice say.

"Brooke?" I spoke, choking on my tears.

"Nathan? Nathan, are you okay?" She began to stammer.

I tried to stay cool. I tried to think positively.

"Haley- we're in Hershey, Virginia and she's in the hospital."

She didn't respond. I just heard a clang through my end, assuming she had dropped her phone. Seconds later, the call ended and I threw my head up against the wall.

The sighting of blood running down her face daunted me. She was unconscious when I held her; and I couldn't help but feel as if it were all my fault.

Maybe if I had just given her some space about her parents, none of this would be happening. Maybe if I had just waited a couple of days to ask her what happened on the phone, she wouldn't have had to be rushed on a stretcher to an operation room.

One hour felt like two. Two hours felt like three. Three hours felt like four. Four hours felt like five. And five hours felt like six.

I sat there, waiting for any news from any of the doctors. I was sweaty, hungry, and restless. I didn't get up for a snack because if I left for even a second, I felt as if I'd miss any news.

"Nathan!" I heard a raspy voice call for me from across the waiting room hallway.

I looked over and stood as I saw a slightly scrawny brunette running towards me. I embraced her, shutting my eyes.

"Where's Haley? What happened?" She asked with gloomy eyes.

I started breathing heavily, feeling as if the following words would lead to the death of me.

* * *

"You couldn't find a pulse?"

I shook my head.

"Not even a single beat?"

I looked down and didn't say a word.

"Nathan Scott, here for Haley James?" I head a doctor say, saving me from this terrifying conversation. I stood, letting the doctor know I was present.

"How's Haley doing?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Unfortunately..." He began to speak.

This couldn't be good. He began to explain something about Haley's head thrusting against a surface, causing severe neurotic damage.

I looked down at Brooke and saw her literally break down in tears.

"Is she awake?" I dared myself to ask such a question.

The doctor gave me a sympathetic stare, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. We're not sure when she'll wake up- it could take days, weeks, months even.." I looked down, feeling as if my heart broke in two. "The initial collision between her head and the car was so strong, that it caused enough damage itself to her brain. Her fall was just the tip of the iceberg."

I knew Brooke was mad at me. But the news was so painful to hear for the both of us; I pulled her in for a long, needed hug, setting everything aside.

"We found a pulse, and she's doing alright as we speak. You may visit her if you'd like." He said, before leaving.

I looked down at a teary-eyed Brooke.

"I'll go first." She whispered, slowly making her way towards Haley's room.

* * *

_(momentarily in third-person POV)_

"Hey, bud." Brooke forced a small smile as she sat in front of her best-friend's hospital bed. She held her hand and frowned, holding in her tears. "God, you look so beautiful even lying in this terribly color-coordinated hospital room." She stared at her motionless friend, and felt herself begin to lose control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry Peyt and Luke aren't here. If I had known things were this bad I would've dragged them along with me on that 5 hour flight." She squeezed her hand, growing weary of talking to an unresponsive Haley.

"I love you so much, Haley." She lost it. She let a stream of tears run down her face as she whimpered silently, kissing her tiny hand. "I don't know what I'd do without my best friend."

In that moment, the monitor began beeping. Brooke jerked her head to see it waving uncontrollably. "Haley?" She screamed, seeing the lines on the heart monitor begin to grow lesser and lesser. Her tears became agressive as she was being pulled out of the room by a group of doctors and nurses.

"Haley, you'll be okay." She yelled out, choking on her tears as she let go of her hand.

* * *

I paced back and forth, waiting for more news about Haley. Brooke sat expressionless on a chair, pale and gloomy.

"Nate, you really should eat something." Brooke suggested.

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do." She said sternly. "Don't worry, if anything new happens, I'll call you immediately."

I rubbed my neck and felt my stomach rumble. The thought of food was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"Alright." I gave in and grabbed my keys. "I'll pick something up for you to eat."

I decided to make a quick stop at the motel room, realizing I had more money in my duffel bag rather than in my wallet. I didn't like to carry all my change and money in my pocket and I really didn't feel like using my credit card today.

I searched around for my luggage, not able to see it anywhere at a first glance. I began to scan through thoroughly, losing my train of thought as I spotted something silver and shiny underneath the bed.

I grabbed it, slightly smiling when I realized it was Haley's mom's ring.

I then frowned, knowing how upset Haley was when she thought she lost it.

I sat down, ruffling my hair, then realizing that Haley's parents were _dead,_ and that Haley was currently unstable in a hospital.

How could this happen to such good people? They were such a functional family- they worked together and they all clicked as a whole. It was never a party without the James family there. What would Tree Hill be like without them?

I kissed the ring and shoved it in my pocket, leaving the motel room, forgetting what I had come there for in the first place.

I had a decent meal from a hotdog stand nearby. I decided to leave my car at the motel and walk to the hospital. I spotted a flower stand on my stroll and decided it'd be cute to check some out.

I looked around and spotted a nice bouquet of purple flowers; daisies or azaleas, perhaps. I paid for them and thought it'd be nice. I sniffed them and found the smell to be very serene and calm- just like Haley.

I knew flowers weren't going to fix all the problems that arose this Summer but I figured it'd be a nice gesture otherwise. I actually smiled, envisioning Haley waking up to see these flowers, loving these flowers. _If_ she woke up.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked up to see Brooke on the phone. She caught sight of me and shut her phone, crying harder than ever. I saw the terrified look on her face as she stared at me with quivering lips.

The doctors were standing in front of her, sympathetically glancing over at me once again.

My smiled faded quickly as I felt my heart melt.

I dropped the flowers, and felt my knees go weak.

_This can't happening._

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_The doctors were standing in front of her, sympathetically glancing over at me once again._

_My smile faded quickly as I felt my heart melt._

_I dropped the flowers, and felt my knees go weak._

_This can't happening._

**Don't Fall For Me**

**Chapter 9 (Final)**

* * *

_"Oh. Hey, Haley." I grinned as I opened my front door._

_"Hi, Nathan. Where's Luke?" She asked._

_Of course she wanted to see Luke._

_"He's down at the Rivercourt." I squinted, covering my eyes from the sun.  
"Why are you drinking coffee? It's like a million degrees out."_

_"Thanks. And it's a vanilla bean latte. It's never too hot for a vanilla bean latte."_

_She began to walk off but I stopped her._

_"Wait, Hales."_

_She turned around, slightly flipping her blonde hair as she faced me. _

_I put my hands in my pockets and thought of something to say quickly.  
"I just wanted to ask if you were going to stop by here before school tomorrow."_

_She shrugged. "Maybe. Why?"_

_"I don't know, I just think it'd be cool if you, me, and Luke all came to the first day of school together."_

_She smiled at me. "Is Nathan Scott actually excited for freshman year?"_

_I rolled my eyes and felt a tingle in my stomach._

_"Yeah, alright. I'll stop by. Is that all?"_

_"Want me to walk you to the Rivercourt?"_

_She shook her head and giggled. "It's fine. But I better hurry, Luke's probably waiting for me. And I promised my mom I'd be home for supper. Her chicken dumpling soup is to die for."_

_I smiled as she rambled on. This was the first time I actually had a real conversation with Haley, just the two of us._

_"Bye, Nate. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved before walking off to meet up with my brother._

_It was then that I realized why my stomach tingled when I saw her and why I was always cheeky whenever she came around:_

_I had a crush on Haley James- my brother's best friend. My first crush ever._

_But I'll never let her know that._

* * *

**Epilogue **

**(Present Day)**

Everyday after that day- the day she died- I've ordered a vanilla bean latte. Every time. I don't even like vanilla bean, but I know it was her favorite. And I felt like if I ordered it, somehow, somewhere, I was doing her justice. Because it's not the latte that's important, it's the fact that it was her favorite. And that deserves to live on for as long as it can.

The girl that I loved took her last breath in my arms. She was beautiful, captivating, and warm-hearted. She's my soulmate. And I can cry for days, mope for months, and completely give up on life for good, but I know she wouldn't want that. Because I know that even with all that pain piled up inside of her, she was selfless.

And I wish I could've helped her. I wish with everything in me that I could've helped her get passed all the hurt she was feeling. But I know that even if I had tried my hardest, the outcome would remain inevitable. That's the way life is. That's the way fate works.

I loved Haley James. I loved how broken she was, I loved how irresponsibly humorous she was, and I loved how deeply passionate she was. I loved how strong she remained for that one summer and even though she came off as cold and inhumane, _she_ was still there.

She always told me I'd regret falling completely and insanely in love with her. But there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think back and remember all the great times I've had with her, even just as friends... because she changed me.

I was afraid of love. I always thought that even though crushes were big, you didn't have to end up falling in love with that person. I had the ultimate crush on her, and I put an in-denial front about it. She changed that about me. And even though she told me not to, I fell for her. And she was wrong, because I don't regret it. I don't regret having the deepest form of respect for her.

I fell in love with Haley James, and I wish I could tell her that.

I stared down at her gravestone and set my vanilla bean latte down in between my legs and her stone, right next to the purple flowers I brought by every week. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the single most important thing that she possessed when she was physically here. I kissed the silver ring and wrapped it around my neck with its chain.

I've come here everyday since her funeral after the accident. Sometimes I just talk to her. But most of the time I just stared down at the cement stone that read the girl I fell so shamelessly for's name engraved in it. I know she's here with me, and I know she understands even what I don't say aloud. But I say it anyways, because I never got the chance to when I was with her. And everyday, I regret it.

"I love you." I whispered, letting the unworthy tear stream down my pathetic cheek. "I will love you until the end of time, Haley James, because I fell for you. _I fell so deeply in love with you."_

* * *

**AN: So I decided to end this story this way because I personally think it's beautiful. You can hate it if you want because I did kill Haley off and that's a huge tragedy, but that's been my plan from the very beginning. ****I actually came up with different ways to kill her off, whether it was suicide or plain coincidence. Either way, that was my goal for this story. **

******The whole point of the story was for me to try to get a crack at trying to create a Nathan that fell for a Haley that didn't reciprocate the feelings mainly because of her trust issues. I wanted to try to make him feel a deep enough love where he was willing to work hard for her attention and try to fix her.**

******But all in all, this story is what you make it up to be so I hope you used your imagination :)**

**I really hoped you liked it but if you didn't lol that's cool too!**


End file.
